


The Originals

by Shinigami24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden & Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chimeras, Closure, Episode: s05e18 Maid of Gévaudan, Evil Theo, F/M, Final Battle, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Pack Bonding, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Sane Peter Hale, Season/Series 05, Theo dies, Werewolf Mates, slow build Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, surprise cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack returns to Beacon Hills as another evil arises. No clear lines are drawn, and bonds are tested. As they fight back, they begin to wonder if their lives will be permanently affected by the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the AU S5 fic I promised. In this uni, things went mostly the same in S3-4. In S5, things really start to go AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Derek get some unpleasant news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will be posted tmw.

_**Beacon Hills, California, 2016;** _

Two years had passed since the showdown with Gerard. The Alpha pack ran through Beacon Hills, taking Erica and Boyd hostage. The betas were rescued, but to protect her, Derek faked Erica's death. After discovering the true dangers of being an Alpha, Derek sent Isaac away, and faked Boyd's death.

Sadly, the Alpha pack wasn't the only unwanted guest in Beacon Hills. The Darach had arrived and was terrorizing the town, the many deaths brought the FBI to town. Eventually, Julia Baccari was found out.

"She betrayed us all to join Deucalion. They deserve to die!" Jennifer Blake insisted as she attempted to defend her actions.

In the end, the Alpha pack was dismantled, and the Darach was dead again. Derek gave up his Alpha spark to save Cora. Scott was left in charge of the pack.

"Keep the pack safe and value the human pack members." Derek requested. Still, more trouble loomed around them.

Kira and Malia entered the scene just as trouble began again. The new enemy turned out to be a nogistune, an evil fox spirit that played on the fears of others and reveled into chaos. Due to not having a body, the spirit would be possessing someone.

Due to Stiles experiencing strange events at the time, Scott assumed that Stiles was possessed by said spirit. When some of the parents tried to tell him that there might be another explanation for Stiles' current state, Scott disregarded them. Despite his vehement protests, Stiles was admitted to Eichen House before Derek was able to get him released. It was later found out that Stiles was dealing with the side effects from the ritual he had underwent in Alpha Pact.

"I told you so!" Stiles yelled, before processing to rip him a new one. After getting Stiles to the supernatural council mages, Stiles' problem was solved.

More death and mayhem followed in the Nogistune's wake before the pack discovered who was the unwilling host. Allison was stunned and shocked when she found out that she hosted the Void.

"Oh, no. What have I done?" Allison breathed. How could she continue her redemption journey now?! When the Void made its divine move, Allison sacrificed herself to save the pack. As a result, the spirit was left without a body and was easily defeated.

Allison was brought back after she was discovered to be still clinging to life. Chris took both his daughter and Isaac to France while the twins left town with Danny in tow.

There was no room to breathe once the Deadpool surfaced, it only got worse when Kate came back. To say, that the former Alpha was livid would be an understatement.

"Why can't the dead stay dead?!" Peter seethed. However, the pack soon added another member to their ranks; a young beta named Liam.

It was a complete surprise when one of Lydia's friends Meredith was exposed as the Benefactor. However, they soon discovered that she was a mere pawn, having gotten the idea while staying at Eichen House.

"So much for that." the sheriff wasn't amused.

"Wonderful, the true Benefactor is still out there." Stiles groused.

Peter and Kate was temporary aligned to kidnap Scott and Kira. The ritual to steal Scott's Alpha spark was well underway, when the pack caught up to them in Mexico. While Scott still had his spark, he was extremely lucky that the pack found him.

"He deserves to lose it!" Peter yelled as he fought the pack.

"Why?" Kira wanted to know.

"You figure it out. The clues are all there." Peter retorted.

"You killed my Ally! It's your fault that my only niece is dead!" Kate shouted.

The pack managed to defeat the duo, but not before Derek underwent his evolution. The beta was now able to transform into a black wolf like his mother and older sister.

Peter was signed in Eichen House by Derek. Then Derek took Braeden up at her offer to leave town while Chris got Kate alone to explain something important.

"Allison is alive, Kate. You can see her, if you want." he said. Kate nodded swiftly, wanting to see Allison.

The pack thought their troubles were over. Sadly, trouble was still on the pack's doorstep and showed no sign of leaving.

* * *

**_warehouse district, Beacon Hills;  
_ **

A mystery group of three met in a non-descript warehouse. The trio was two males and a female.

"We need it back. We must bring it back!" a man exclaimed.

"Where will we get our test subjects in order to do that. How would we decide?" the second male wanted to know.

"Teenagers are a good medium. We'll use them." the lone female responded.

"Now that is settled, get the DNA ready. We're going hunting." the first man declared as he ended the meeting.

* * *

While the mystery trio were planning, Derek and Cora was busy. The brother and sister pair had tracked down Deucalion and managed to remove his claws. The former demon alpha was no longer a threat to them and the general populace. After he was rendered weak, the former demon was handed over to the supernatural council.

"Thank you, Mr. Hale. We have been trying to find him for awhile." an elder said to the siblings.

"You're welcome." Cora said as the siblings took their leave.

Derek and Cora were returning to the car when Derek's phone rang. He answered it with puzzlement.

"Hello?" he asked. Moments later, a range of emotions crossed his face from confusion to shock, before settling on pure fury.

"What?! No!" he yelled. His eyes flashed a bright red, then he smashed the end button. Cora looked at her brother oddly.

"What's wrong? I wasn't listening?" Cora said.

"Scott messed up. We're going home." Derek growled. As the Alpha started the car, Cora got out her phone and began to contact the pack.

"Hey, it's me. We need to head home." she announced. After she finished the last call, Cora hung up and looked at her brother.

"Let's go." she said.


	2. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to feel wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw.  
> This chapter explains things that led up to the phone call in the prologue.

**_A week earlier;_ **

Stiles and Scott faced off. There was visible tension between the pair of best friends.

"You need to be more careful!" Stiles exclaimed. He was referring to the fact that his alpha had chosen to take a chance and let a complete stranger in the pack. They didn't even know anything on Theo Raeken! Sure, he claimed to be from Beacon Hills, and mentioned being in their fourth grade class. Sadly, Stiles couldn't remember if it was true or not. They definitely needed Isaac, Danny, or Jackson right now. Those three would be able to either confirm or deny it.

"I just have this feeling about him. He could be a powerful ally." Scott reasoned.

"Still, do a background check." Stiles replied. Then the pair split up. Stiles just hoped that his plea didn't fall on deaf ears. He had a horrible feeling that refused to go away.

* * *

While Stiles was trying to reason with Scott, Malia sat on her bed. The werecoyote was still confused, the girl was still struggling with finding out that she was a Hale and had been adopted.

"What is my life?" she pondered. If the car crash hadn't happened, would her parents have told her about her parentage? After several minutes of thinking about her current situation, she slumped on her bed.

"It's a mess." she sighed.

Kira was sparring with her mother. They were both exhausted from the back and forth fight.

"You've gotten better, sweetheart." Noshiko smiled. Kira beamed and got back in her fighting stance.

"Watch me get better." she declared.

Lydia was thinking about Allison. She remembered the laughter and tears the girls had shared. She remembered them talking and bonding over their respective lives. Lydia had vented her feelings on her parents' divorce while Allison had spoken about her sadness on her mother's suicide. They discussed their boyfriends. Then she remembered the last time they had spoken.

_"I have to do it, Lydia. It's the only way." Allison was saying. Lydia stared at her best friend with dawning horror._

_"No!" the strawberry blonde shook her head in denial._

_"I'm sorry but the spirit has caused too much damage. I have to stop him." Allison insisted. In the end, Lydia was forced to give up. She knew that there was no changing Ally's mind._

Lydia came out of memories with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Ally," she cried. The fist around her heart squeezed tighter as Lydia sobbed harder. She wanted her best friend back.

Peter was in Eichen House. He was deep in a coma dreaming of his family.

_The whole family sat around a table. They were happy to see each other, but Peter was nervous._

_"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Laura." Peter began. The beta still felt massive guilt regarding his actions while he was still insane. He deeply regretted killing his beloved niece. Laura was crying._

_"Oh, Uncle Peter." she sniffed before she got out of her seat and went over to hug her uncle. Peter returned the hug, before sitting back down. He turned to his big sister._

_"Why did you erase my memories about Malia and her mother?" he wanted to know._

_"I had to protect your daughter. That is why I took your memories. You will soon see why I had to do it." Talia explained. Then the family faded away from Peter, leaving him alone._

Peter's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles and Liam met with Mason. Mason stared at Stiles and Liam with shock and confusion. He had just found out that his best friend was now a werewolf.

"Woah, that's...intense." Mason breathed.

"Yeah, I know." Liam replied. Stiles took Mason to the side.

"You have a lot to learn." he declared.

"Start at the beginning." Mason requested.

* * *

**_France, Europe;_ **

Allison and Isaac were on a beach. They were laying on towels, completely relaxed as they basked in the sunshine. All of sudden, a chill ran down his spine, causing the curly-haired beta to stiffen and sit up.

"Something is very wrong!" he warned. Allison sat up.

"What it is?" the huntress wanted to know.

"I don't know. I just know that something bad is coming." came the reply. Allison groaned.

"Of course, there is trouble brewing." she responded.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills, California;  
_ **

The trio were looking at their experiments. The group of three was well known through supernatural history as the Dread Doctors. They were named as such; The Surgeon, The Pathologist, and The Geneticist. They wrote down their observations.

"Time to test them out." a doctor declared. He was The Surgeon and the leader.

"Let's get started." he finished.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call reaches everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw. This chapter covers the call and then takes up where the prologue left off.  
> Stalia never happened, Layden definitely won't be happening, I always thought it happened too fast. I think Jeff is trying to relive S1-2. Many fans have complained about the changes Jeff made starting in S3a.

Stiles was angry and scared. That damn Theo was trouble with a capital T! Why couldn't Scott and Malia see it? Theo clearly was a danger to the pack! Yet, they saw another ally, so they let a potential traitor in. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Derek.

"Hello?" Derek asked.

"It's me, Sourwolf. I need your help." Stiles began.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"He doesn't see the danger in front of his face. He let some guy he barely knows in the pack. Theo Raeken; his story doesn't add up. It seems too convenient that he showed up long after the ones who can either back his story or disprove it have left town. However, he has been around Liam and Mason, and it scares me." Stiles explained. Several minutes later, his face brightened.

"Okay, see you when you get here." he said as he hung up.

"I'm sorry, Scott but I had to do it." Stiles sighed as he sat down. He remembered the promise he had made to Derek the year before when he found out his secret...

_Stiles went to the loft to say goodbye to Derek and Cora. He walked in the loft just in time to see Derek's eyes flash red._

_"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. Derek was an Alpha?_

_"Don't tell anyone about this." Derek requested._

_"But why?" Stiles wanted to know._

_"To keep the pack safe." came the reply._

_"Okay, I promise not to tell." Stiles vowed._

Stiles came out of his memories with a sigh. They'll have to break that promise soon.

"Get here soon, Derek." he whispered.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills High School;  
_ **

Liam was frozen in shock as he gaped at his friend and childhood enemy standing in the hallway.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"What do you think? We transferred." Brett answered. Hayden glared at him before leaving. Brett was confused, but before he could ask anything, the warning bell rang. Mason dragged his friend away.

"We'll explain later, Brett. See you at lunch." Mason exclaimed. Then the two boys went to their first class. They slid in their seats just as the bell rang.

"Today isn't your day." Mason grimaced.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek had just gotten the car started, while Cora started dialing everyone. Cora was visibly stressed as she spoke on the phone.

"Everyone needs to return to Beacon Hills." she said. After speaking to Boyd, she hung up the phone.

**_London, England;_ **

Jackson was standing on the balcony of his flat when his phone went off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? What do you guys want?" he asked. About a minute later, his face showed horror. Jackson didn't want to return to the toxic place that he used to call home. He died for Pete's sake!

"We'll see," he sighed into the phone before hanging up.

**_Marseille, France;_ **

Allison and Isaac were at the local cafe, talking over tea. All of sudden, their shared cellphone rang, Isaac answered. A moment later, his eyes widened.

"I knew it, I'll tell her." he told Cora. Then he hung up and filled Allison in. Allison picked up the phone and called Danny without a word.

**_Honolulu, Hawaii;  
_ **

Danny and the twins were making lunch when the phone rang. Danny answered it and was shocked to hear Allison's voice.

"Allison?! How?" he asked. He listened to her explain before sighing,

"Okay, I'll call Jackson." Then he hung up and dialed a number he hasn't touched in over 13 months.

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

Boyd and Erica were running in the park. They stopped at a juice truck just in time for Boyd's cell to ring. He was taken by surprise.

"What?! Is everyone okay?" he asked, he listened to Cora's explanation before making up his mind.

"We'll be there!" he said. After hanging up, he turned to Erica.

"Book a flight and pack your bags; we're heading home." he breathed.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills;  
_ **

Mason was eating pad thai at the mall. When a man, well older boy sat down across from him, a seductive smirk on his face.

"Hello, gorgeous. My name is Lucas." he purred.

"Um, 'sup?" Mason was confused. A cute guy like him had to be taken, so why would he want to flirt with him? As if on cue, Corey Bryant stomped up and glared at Lucas.

"You son of a bitch. I was barely three six feet away!" he declared. Lucas stood up, trying to placate his boyfriend.

"Baby, it's not what you think." he tried. As soon as the unhappy couple began to argue, Mason slid out of his seat and tried to sneak away. He only turned back to get a packet of Kikoman soy sauce.

* * *

_**Dread Doctors' lair;  
** _

The Dread Doctors injected their new captive with some DNA. The captive was then forced into a machine and left there. Shortly, afterwards, they received a surprise. Tracy Stewart had wandered in the lab while sleepwalking. 

After recovering from the shock of their unexpected visitor, they saw an opportunity.

"Well, well. Today is our lucky day." The Pathologist mused. The others nodded then they began to close in on the young woman.


	4. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend is really the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked with other things. Sorry for the short chapter, but it is mostly a filler chapter. TSR will be updated next.

Peter was sitting up in his cell at Eichen House. The beta had recovered from his coma. All of sudden, his pack bonds tingled and he smiled.

"They're coming home. Chris is coming home." he declared. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**_New York;_ **

Boyd and Erica were alone in their empty apartment bedroom. The boxes were by the door and ready to go. However, they didn't want to leave their home. They had lived here for over a year and they felt safe.

"I wish they could come here." Erica was saying.

"Me too, but I miss Beacon Hills." Boyd had to admit. Erica kissed him.

"Me too." she responded.

* * *

  ** _Beacon Hills, California;  
_**

The Yukimuras were cooking dinner when Kira began to feel light headed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she collapsed.

"Kira?!" Noshiko cried. They rapidly picked up their daughter and sped over to Deaton's clinic. Minutes later, Deaton gave the young kitsune a checkup and frowned.

"It's her powers. Something is interfering!" he warned.

"What can we do?!" Ken was worried.

"I'll call the council." came the reply.

"Please!" the parents chorused.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Dread Doctors were watching over their 'patients.' All of sudden, footsteps could be heard. Moments later, Theo walked in and looked at them.

"Who is our new guest?" he asked.

"We discovered her name. Tracy Stewart." The Geneticist replied.

"Single dad, right? Perfect. No one to really worry." Theo stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah and Stiles sat down to dinner. Dinner consisted of grilled chicken and sauteed vegetables. They enjoyed their meal. When they had finished eating, Noah had a request.

"Get some sleep. You're going to need it when the pack gets here." Noah said as they stood up to clear the table.


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack all arrives in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.  
> Allison and Isaac are friends only.

The pack arrived one by one to Stiles' house. Stiles had left the key with a note in the mailbox.

Derek and Cora drove up. Derek retrieved the key from said mailbox and unlocked the door to let themselves in.

A van arrived from the airport. Moments later, the twins, Danny, Boyd, and Erica spilled out and went to retrieve their luggage.

Finally a cab arrived and Jackson came out. He turned and pulled his luggage from the trunk.

"Home sweet home," he muttered. When Jackson was inside the house, a car pulled up. Chris was driving the car. Allison and Isaac was with him. The duo got out and went up the path. When Allison walked in, the room fell silent in mute shock. They couldn't believe it.

"Allison?!" they chorused.

"Hi?" Allison said sheepishly. The pack all gathered to hug their friend. It was a bittersweet reunion.

* * *

About two hours later, Brett, Liam, and Mason were back in the food court. They were chowing down on subs, cheese fries, and water for lunch. Then Corey found then, a remorseful look on his face.

"Hi?" Mason asked.

"I'm so sorry for my previous behavior." Corey apologized.

"It's okay. You was embarrassed." Mason replied.

"He's been acting so strange and awful lately." Corey sighed.

"Why didn't you dump him then?" Liam asked.

"He was a sweet, shy guy when we first began dating." Corey explained. Mason nodded.

"Understandable." he smiled, and Corey blushed. Brett and Liam looked at each other knowingly.

* * *

While Corey was apologizing to the trio, Chris and Cora paid a visit to Eichen House. They had to retrieve someone. So they signed the forms that made them Peter's supervisor. Then they were let in his room. Peter sat up when he saw the pair. Cora ran to hug her uncle. Peter returned the hug.

"Oh, Chris!" Peter smiled after he released his niece. Chris hugged him tight.

"You have some things to explain." he promptly declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Ethan and Danny had alone time. Danny cuddled into his mate's side.

"I missed this place." Danny was saying.

"Me too, despite the memories." Ethan nodded. Danny kissed him on his temple.

"Let's make some good memories." he responded.

* * *

In the woods, Parrish blinked his eyes in confusion as he looked around. How had he ended here again? He looked at the stump in front of him.

"This needs to stop happening." he moaned as he continued to look at his surroundings.

"I need some answers." he declared.


	6. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiles and tears are shared amongst each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.  
> I almost forgot, there will be a sequel to this, based on S6. However, it won't be posted until after S6's finale.

Lydia, Theo, Kira, Malia, Scott, and the sophomore trio gathered in the courtyard for lunch. Stiles had cited needing to visit his dad so he wasn't there. All of sudden, they received a shock when Isaac, Cora, and Jackson arrived. The pack members continued to gape at them as the trio approached them.

"Which one of you is Liam Dunbar?" Isaac asked.

"Um? Me?" Liam was bewildered. He squawked when the girl hugged him.

"I told you that he would be cute!" Cora cooed.

"How do you know?" Jackson scoffed.

"Stiles told me." came the smug reply. While Cora gushed over Liam, Isaac slipped Lydia a note.

After school, Lydia rang the bell at the rebuilt Hale Manor. She was led in and shown the den. Lydia walked in and froze as she gasped in shock. Sitting on the couch was Allison.

"Ally!" Lydia yelled, running forward with tears in her eyes. Allison met her half way in the middle of the room. Then the girls hugged and cried together.

* * *

While Allison and Lydia was having their reunion, the pack met up with Stiles. The pack practically piled on top of Stiles in their wolf forms. Stiles laughed as they rubbed their scents on him.

"I missed you, too," he cooed softly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the pack was having their biweekly meeting.

"Any news?" Scott asked everyone as he began the meeting.

"My powers are seriously malfunctioning. Deaton sent for a mage from the supernatural council." Kira sighed.

"I've been waking up in a strange place lately." Parrish admitted.

"Can you describe where?" Scott asked.

"The tree stump is in the middle of the forest." came the reply.

"Oh no!" Kira gasped.

"Wonderful, between whoever is causing teenagers to develop abilities, Kira's powers not working, and now this. We're going to have problems." Melissa sighed.

* * *

**_Hale Manor;_ **

The Hale pack was bonding. They cuddled into one big pile. Anyone over two hundred and fifty was on the bottom. The lighter members were on top. They were all happy until Isaac groaned.

"One of you is heavy." Cora huffed and slapped him on the head.

"I'm not that big. You're just weak." she declared.

"No fighting," Derek growled. They stopped with a pout.

* * *

 A hour later, the pack was smart enough to vacate the Manor. It was Derek's first night back, and they both knew what was going to happen. The couples went to the next town over for a double date, while Allison went to Lydia's for a sleepover. The rest of the group rapidly headed to the mall.

Derek picked Stiles up and dragged him to the bedroom. He dropped them both down on the bed, not ending the lip-lock. He only pulled away to rip the shirt from his body. Stiles moaned and marveled at his mate's toned body. Stiles threw his own shirt away before yanking at Derek's belt buckle. He grinned and kissed Derek hard. The wolf returned the favor, nearly tearing up the teenager's jeans.

"I missed you so much. I was waiting for you." Derek panted against his lips. He rummaged under the pillows and pulled out the lube.

"I missed you, too - ugh!" Stiles screamed as lubed thick fingers slid into him. He rolled his hips, trying to get more inside him. He hadn't had this since Derek left.

After taking his time and thoroughly prepping his mate, Derek slicked up his cock. He slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt Stiles after so long. In the beginning, Derek took his time to make love to Stiles. His hands touched every inch of his skin as he rolled his hips, memorizing every curve again. However, when he saw the lust and want in his mate's amber eyes, he sped it up. There was a distinct slap of skin-on-skin now. Derek stroked him, whispering.

"Come on, baby." Stiles whimpered and raked his nails down the wolf's back one more time before coming. Derek saw the arch in his back and heard the gasping breaths and couldn't take it anymore. He came spilling his seed deep inside, then his knot expanded. Stiles hissed, but he didn't mind the pain. He was claimed again.

Derek moved them further up the bed after a moment. He laid on his back, so his mate wouldn't be crushed. They came down from their highs softly, kissing each other sweetly.

"I'm home, Stiles. I love you." Derek whispered. Stiles beamed before snuggling in his arms. Before he drifted off, he sighed softly,

"I love you, too."


	7. Splice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two attacks shake the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TSR will be next to be updated.  
> Yes, I went there- Berserkers are some kind of demon. Scott was turned into a Berserker briefly, and he never experienced any side effects? Nope-not seeing it.

A few days later, the Dread Doctors released Tracy. Time to see if this experiment was a success.

Tracy wandered in dirty clothes through Beacon Hills. She was disoriented and scared. As she stumbled, she fell into someone's arms. She heard a shout.

"Oh my God! Tracy?!" Stiles exclaimed. Her eyesight blurred and her ears rang. The last person she saw was a really handsome bearded man.

While Tracy was wandering, Kira was with her parents in Deaton's office. The experienced mage finished his exam.

"I'm afraid your daughter is dealing with the after effects of demon possession." the mage announced. At first, Kira was completely confused. It didn't click until she remembered the Berserkers. Before she could mention it, Stiles and Derek rushed in, Tracy in Derek's arms.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need some help." Stiles announced.

About a hour or so later, the mage was opening the portal leading to their headquarters. Tracy and her father were there with Derek and Stiles.

"Thank you for helping my daughter." Mr. Stewart said to Derek and Stiles.

"You're welcome." Derek smiled. Then both father and daughter were led through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiden, Jackson, Isaac, and Cora went to play laser tag. They had fun chasing one another. Cora had the most hits and gloated all the way home.

* * *

That afternoon, Stiles and the pack patrolled the edge of the Hale land. An half man, half animal burst through the bush, hissing.

"Stay back! No one approach it." Stiles ordered. Then he slowly approached it, trying to talk it down. Allison used the distraction to load a tranq arrow and fire it into the creature's shoulder. The chimera wavered before collapsing.

"Someone is doing this to people. They have been popping up all over. So far, Tracy was the only one we was able to help." Stiles explained.

"We need to find out who. That was too close." Allison said.

"That reminds me, Theo has been trying to get in our pack, but he is trouble. Scott refuses to see it, though." Stiles added.

"I'll deal with them later, okay?" Derek vowed.

* * *

After dinner, Derek and Stiles walked through the park. They spoke while holding hands. All of sudden, something crashed through from the fountain and lunged for them. Stiles froze into recognition while Derek growled. What was a wendigo doing here?!

"Donovan," Stiles gasped. Why did the older boy have mouths all over his chest?

"Your dad prevented me from having a career. Now, you pay." the wendigo teenage chimera declared, flashing sharp pointy teeth.

"No, you didn't pass the exam. You could've become a cop if you would see a psychologist." Stiles retorted.

"And have them say that I can't be a cop?! No! You're going to pay!" Donovan raged. Then he lunged for Stiles, but Derek hit him from the side. Derek then ripped out his throat with his own teeth, killing Donovan.

"He's dead. Oh my God." Stiles panted as he looked at his mate's bloody face. Derek had actually killed him.

Several miles away, Theo glared at the mates in anger. So much for putting Stiles in debt to him. Now, he would have to come up with something else. First, to find out who that man was, then deal with him for ruining his plan.

* * *

That night, Peter and Chris had alone time. Peter cuddled into Chris' side, afraid to leave him.

"Do you know if Derek will be jailed?" Peter asked.

"They ruled it self defense of his mate. Stiles is still shaken up, through." Chris responded. Then Peter and Chris snuggled closer. Their family was in the line of fire of some mad splicer. Who knew what would happen next?


	8. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets confrontational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A few days had passed since Donovan's death. Scott found out that Derek killed Donovan. He was angry about Donovan's death, until he remembered that Stiles had been with the older man at the time. He could've gotten killed if Derek hadn't done something.

"Derek, are you okay?" Scott asked when Derek confronted the pack. He knew that when Theo got upset, he would try to mess with Stiles. Stiles came to him about it, and Scott knew that Derek would be pissed.

"I'm sorry, but Scott, we gave you too many chances," Derek sighed. His eyes turned blood red, Scott was shocked. All of the betas minus Derek's were. They had thought that Derek lost his spark for Cora.

"He faked losing it so Isaac wouldn't get killed by Deucalion." Cora explained. Isaac's eyes grew wide with shock. Liam felt the pull of the Alpha and bent his neck towards Derek.

"We'll talk later, Scott, but we have much bigger things to handle." Derek stated.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek forced Theo against the wall.

"Explain your actions!" he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, beta." Theo smirked cockily. Derek flashed his red eyes,

"Try it again, omega." he responded. Theo was stunned speechless.

"I did some research on you while in South America. You don't have any background." Cora added.

"Bullshit on your back story too. The Alpha pack wouldn't let you live." Erica declared.

"Says who?" Theo had regained the power of speech.

"Us. We never forgot. We can attest to that." Aiden stated.

"I did some hacking. Your sister died in the woods in Beacon Hills years ago, when your family still lived here." Danny added.

"That part was true?" Stiles gaped.

"Yeah, but his family moved after his sister died. They were both alone in the woods when she died. Some of the police wasn't so sure if the death was an accident. They seemed to think that Theo killed her." Danny explained. Everyone turned to stare at the boy.

"I needed her heart! I succeeded." Theo declared. The pack was disgusted by the revelation.

"He's probably one of the things that attacked us!" Erica exclaimed.

"The Dread Doctors are geniuses. You wouldn't understand." Theo replied.

"Oh, we know that you are a sociopath. The murder of your sister proves it." Stiles wasn't impressed.

"They gave me the idea to eliminate you with the Dead Pool." Theo gloated. The pack stared at the boy with dawning horror and anger. They had nearly died, Liam still suffered from nightmares. Several innocents had died. And the actual Benefactor had been hiding in plain sight for the last month!

"And you're next." Derek glared. Derek slashed at Theo's throat. Stiles and Scott shielded Mason and Liam's eyes. When he was done, Derek cleaned off his hands.

"Everyone minus Stiles go home. Scott and I need to talk." he announced.

* * *

A few minutes later, after the pack had long vacated the area, Scott had his head bowed in submission. Derek was lecturing him.

"Scott, you had a lot of chances. You put the pack in danger and didn't consider their opinions often. Liam and Mason have been trying to take up the slack and putting themselves in the line of fire. I love you, but you are not ready to lead." Derek said. As he spoke, footsteps could be heard, and Kira came into view.

"What is it?" Stiles asked. Kira's face had a deep frown and she looked deeply troubled.

"I'm worried that Scott is suffering effects from his possession." she stated.

"What do you mean?" Stiles sat up.

"After the Berserkers kidnapped us, my powers was overloaded. I started to faint and when the mage sent by the supernatural looked at me. That's how we found out. Soon, I will be sent away to get better. Anyway, that could be Scott right now." Kira explained.

"I'll call Deaton, he works with Scott. He'd have noticed something." Stiles suggested.

* * *

A few days later, the pack relaxed and discussed the current events.

"Kira was right. The mage found something." Stiles was saying.

"What happened to him?" Allison asked.

"We've talked to his mom, and she agreed that he should be sent away for treatment." Stiles replied.

"What about Malia?" Liam wanted to know.

"Peter is giving custody to Chris. Malia's adopted dad agreed after they explained that Malia will be getting help." Derek replied.

"Well, the pack is bigger now." Erica smiled. The McCall pack had been absorbed into the Hale pack. Cora was thrilled, this was what she had hoped for.

"It feels like home." Cora added. The others nodded as they remembered their new arrivals. After some talking (and threatening from Derek not to hurt Liam), Brett was allowed in the pack.

* * *

That night, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Stiles cuddled into Derek's side.

"We're safer. All that's left are the dread doctors." Stiles mentioned.

"At least we know who we are fighting." Derek replied. Stiles leaned up for a kiss.

"Forget them. We haven't had time to ourselves in awhile." he responded. They promptly stripped, and Derek grabbed Stiles. He lifted him up and pressed him against a wall.

"We've never done it this way before," Stiles panted before being consumed by a kiss. Derek slicked his fingers with the lube on the bedside table. He pressed one into Stiles as he pressed softly on his neck. He consumed Stiles' lips.

Soon, Derek slicked himself up and pressed into Stiles. Stiles promptly wrapped his legs around Derek as he thrust hard deep inside him.

"Oh, God!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek began a steady pace. After about fifteen minutes, they were close to coming.

"Harder!" Stiles yelled. His nails dug into Derek's back. Derek bit and nipped at his sensitive neck.

"Right there, baby." Derek stroked Stiles, his strokes slicked by pre-come. Stiles screamed again before coming. They then staggered over to the bed, Stiles sitting up in his lap. Derek then came inside of Stiles and kissed him.

"How about that for alone time?" he asked.

"Perfect." Stiles grinned, returning the kiss.


	9. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack sees familiar faces amongst the chimera experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, sorry if it is kinda short, it is mostly a filler chapter. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Two months had passed since Theo's death at Derek's hands. Many things have happened since then. Scott and Kira left for the supernatural council. Brett and Liam began seeing each other. Derek became protective of the youngest pup. Boyd led the other betas in threatening Brett if he ever hurt Liam. Parrish and Lydia were getting much closer. Every pack member was finding someone to spend their time with.

* * *

The pack now encountered more and more chimeras.

"Hayden?!" Liam yelled. Hayden growled at him. The young girl had been turned into a werejaguar chimera. Derek captured her instead of killing her.

Mason was shocked when he recognized the scorpion chimera they next encountered. All of sudden, three masked figures appeared out of nowhere. The trio surrounded Lucas and killed him. Before the pack could go after them, the trio faded out.

Soon, Mason began to notice something odd about Corey. He only learned the truth when he saw the tail and Corey go invisible when he was stressed out. After they got Corey to the pack, they soon discovered that Corey was a chameleon and kanima mix.

The pack then located two more chimeras; Zack and Josh. Zack proved to be a source of information. He knew a great deal about the the Dread Doctors were doing.

The chimeras they could save were sent to the council with the new information. The teenagers would be examined by the best doctors.

* * *

A few days later, the pack gathered at Hale Manor for the full moon. They were antsy from the moon. They promptly stripped out of their clothing and shifted.

Boyd, Isaac, Erica, and Liam were pups. Jackson and Brett were just a tad bit bigger. Peter, Cora, Derek, the twins, and Malia were fully grown.

The pack played around with each other. Liam and Erica chased each other around, even going as far to climb on Peter's back much to his chagrin. Malia and Cora play fought with Aiden. Isaac and Boyd climbed on Derek's back and fell asleep. Jackson and Brett were using Ethan and Peter as climbing walls, much to the watching Derek's amusement.

Stiles watched from the back porch. He was happy that everyone could take time to have fun when things were bad.

* * *

The next day, the young couples went mini golfing. They had fun in some friendly competition. The couples were teaming up.

"Why did Derek threaten to kill me?" Brett asked his boyfriend.

"He takes threats very seriously, especially threats to someone's emotions." Erica replied.

"In other words, don't hurt our boy," Boyd inserted. He squeezed Brett's arm hard enough to make his bones creak. Liam was so embarrassed.

"Stop scaring my boyfriend!" he exclaimed as he hid in Brett's arms.

"I'm glad that I'm not the youngest." Danny whispered to Ethan. Ethan tried not to smile.

"Me too. I pity Malia and Isaac when they decide to start dating." he responded.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Dread Doctors met. They were in a panic. Most of their experiments were failing now. Worst of all, some of them had even been sent to the supernatural council!

"We have to gather our other subjects." The Surgeon was saying.

"We lost our first subject Theo. When he died, any potential information went with him." The Geneticist declared.

"Then what do you suggest?" The Pathologist hissed.

"Give it time, we still have an ace." The Surgeon reminded the others. The others nodded. They would wait and see.


	10. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another beast terrorizes the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. TSR will be next to be updated. For this weekend, I'll be focused on finishing said fic. When the epi is posted, I'll return to TO. Enjoy.

A few days later, Mason was talking with Corey over Skype.

"I cannot believe that he was a chimera." Corey was saying.

"That could be why he acted different." Mason suggested.

"True," Corey sighed before changing the subject. He wanted to forget his ex and the hurt he caused. So they talked for an hour before logging off.

Elsewhere, a strange creature was lurking in Beacon Hills. The creature had black fur and icy, blue eyes. The monster roamed the streets, killing whoever crossed its path. It was something to fear. For it was on the prowl, searching for its next prey.

* * *

The next day, the pack was training together. Derek and Stiles blindfolded the pack and made them use their hearing and scent. They wanted them to focus on their other senses.

Isaac got it right. He celebrated, but he was also exhausted. He collapsed onto Derek's arms. It took some trial and error before everyone else finished. They were all tired and sprayed with water to cool down.

"Never again!" Jackson panted from his place, face down on the grass. Everyone returned his sentiment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Parrish did some research of his own. He'd found some possibilities before finding the right one. He was a hellhound.

"Hellhounds and banshees are connected. Banshees senses death, and hellhounds carry the dead to the underworld." Peter explained. Parrish and Lydia were surprised and happy. Lydia kissed her boyfriend. She knew that something bigger had connected them.

* * *

A few days later, Liam and Mason hung out. They were playing video games. They had fun playing the new releases. They played in teams, total co-ops, and free-for-all. 

"You're cheating!" Mason yelled again as he was hit with another melee weapon in the Last of Us multiplayer. Liam laughed and shot again.

* * *

The next day, Derek and Stiles were left alone after a pack training session. They looked at each other and smiled. Alone time at last.

Derek led Stiles to their bedroom, and dumped his mate on the bed. He pressed Stiles into the sheets, stripping him and revealing pale skin. Stiles yanked at Derek's Henley. Derek kissed down Stiles' neck, fumbling through the bedside table for lube. He slicked his fingers and slowly pressed one into Stiles. Stiles sighed and whimpered. He kissed Derek's cheeks softly.

"I'm ready." Stiles panted after several minutes of preparation. Derek slicked himself up and pushed in slowly. After Stiles'd adjusted, Derek pulled out and thrust back in, starting a rough pace.

Derek rolled his hips into Stiles. Nails scraped against skin, and teeth nipped at skin. Passion raged and burnt, as sweat beaded their bodies. Stiles felt himself getting close to coming.

"Oh God! Derek, I'm so close, baby!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek stroked him until his legs wrapped around Derek tightly. He came with a shout. Derek thrust harder until he came deep inside of Stiles. Then he pulled out and Stiles collapsed, completely exhausted. Soon, Stiles fell asleep.

Derek smiled and kissed his sleeping mate.

"I love you, Stiles." he said.


	11. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious figure finds Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Malia and Peter were eating dinner. All of sudden, Malia dropped her fork, breathing hard as strange memories flooded her. Peter rushed to her.

_Malia was nine years old again. She was in the car with her mother and little sister. Evelyn Tate was driving while Cara sat in the front seat. Malia sulked in the backseat, having had a fight with her mom. All of sudden, there were strange popping noises. Fireworks? Malia looked outside the window and saw a strange car parked in the nearby woods. The pop sound came again and then she saw the windows shatter as bullets hit it._

_Evelyn Tate swerved to get away, only to end up in a ditch. Everything went black as the car came to a screeching halt.  After an undefined length of time, Malia opened her eyes and looked around. She saw three black furred animals? She went to climb out of the car and saw her mom lying on the ground a foot away. Her sister was in the front seat, not moving. Malia screamed when she realized that they were dead. No! She hadn't meant it when she wished her mom and sister was dead!_

_Her eyes flashed as grief overtook her. Her nails and teeth grew as her clothes ripped under the force of the transition. The coyotes surrounded the new coyote pup. Then someone saw the car and the coyotes..._

Malia came out of her memories only to burst into tears. She was now crying into Peter's shoulder.

"They were murdered! Someone killed them!" she wept. The shocked Peter was now comforting his distraught daughter.

* * *

While Malia was recovering a lost memory, Deaton was in his clinic when he heard a click and felt air move past him. 

"I'm going to make this simple, Doctor. Where is Malia Tate?" a female voice asked. Deaton looked up only to see a woman in dark clothes. She had dark hair and neon blue eyes. She had a smirk on her face.

"With her father. Why do you want her?" Deaton responded.

"Pity. It would have saved me time if she was dead." the woman smirked. Deaton stared in disbelief. Her smirk was sinister.

"Thank you, Doctor," she smirked before disappearing again.

* * *

In the meantime, Aiden, Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Malia, and Cora went bowling. They each competed, one-on-one. It was getting very competitive. Aiden and Jackson even got into a mini argument.

"You're cheating, Jackson!" Aiden yelled.

"How do you cheat in bowling?" Jackson replied.

"Hey, hey! We're supposed to be having fun." Allison exclaimed, as she tried to break up the fight.

"Besides, no one can really cheat in bowling," Cora added, ending the fight. The boys stopped fighting but glared at each other the whole time.

* * *

That night, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled in their shared bed. The couple was stress free.

"Derek, do you ever want a family?" Stiles asked.

"I do, but not until you finish college." Derek replied.

"Great! I want little Hales all over the place." Stiles beamed.

* * *

The next day, Brett and Liam were alone in Brett's bedroom. His parents were out of town. 

Brett's strong arms wrapped around Liam's lean waist. They kissed softly, groaning and gasping for air. Liam reached for Brett's belt. He unbuckled and unbuttoned the pants. They stripped off the clothes, traded pecks and touches.

Brett sucked hickeys into his neck. He stroked Liam until he was hard and wanting. Then he easily lifted his boyfriend up and laid him on his bed. Brett pulled the lube out of the bedroom drawer and slicked up his fingers. He kissed all over the blond's face, trying to relax him as he slipped one finger in. Liam winced but relaxed himself. It felt strange, but it didn't make him want to stop.

Brett took his time and made sure that Liam felt good. He was spurred on by the soft whimpers and gasps for more. He used four fingers to be on the safe side. He slicked himself up generously and then took Liam's hands. He pushed in slowly and kissed away the pain.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," he whispered. A moment passed as Liam forced himself to relax his muscles, slowly, the pain eased.

"You can move faster," Liam gasped. He gently wrapped his legs around Brett's waist. The couple kissed sweetly as they made love for the first time.

"I'm close," Liam sighed, his voice dripping with pleasure. Brett stroked Liam's cock until the younger teen came all over his stomach. Brett groaned and orgasmed. He kissed his boyfriend repeatedly but pulled back when Liam groaned. He looked down and was shocked to see something growing at the base of his penis.

"What is happening?" Brett asked. Liam shrugged; he was just as confused. The couple was stuck together until the knot went down. So they cuddled while kissing softly. Eventually, the knot went down and Brett was able to pull out. After he did so, they cleaned up and changed the sheets. The teens got into the bed and cuddled together. They drifted off, wrapped in each other's arms and pressed close.


	12. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia meets someone she doesn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 should be posted tmw.

A week had passed since Brett and Liam's first time. Currently, Liam was talking with Derek and Peter. The mortified teenage boy refused to look at Peter and Derek. He could feel his Alpha's glare. He should have made sure that no one was coming to Brett's house. Stiles had walked in and heard them.

"I've seen all of this before." Peter commented. The older beta still remembered the times when his siblings had caught their teenage aged children with their respective lovers.

"Did he hurt you, Liam?" Derek asked.

"No! Brett would never hurt me!" Liam exclaimed before he remembered something important.

"Oh, by the way, why does Brett have a knot thing?" he asked. Peter's eyes went wide and Derek had flames in his eyes.

"Oh, Liam. You're Brett's mate. Wolves can only knot with their maters. It ensures breeding." Peter explained.

"Excuse me, breeding?" Liam gasped.

"I might be sick," Derek groaned. He was too young to be a grandfather, dammit! Now, he knew how his mom felt.

Malia was in the woods on the Hale property. Sometimes she got sensory overload and needed to get away. She heard a sharp popping sound before the nearby tree exploded.

"What the hell was that?" she breathed. A brunette woman stepped in front of Malia.

"Hello, Ms. Tate." she stated.

"How do you know who I am?" Malia was confused.

"Oh, you poor thing. You don't remember? Don't worry. I'll remind you." the woman cooed mockingly.

* * *

While Malia was confronting her past, Chris was patrolling the woods. He was looking through the scope of his rifle when he spotted the Beast. He froze, disbelief coursing through his body.

 _'It can't be real! That was just a tale to scare kids!'_ he thought.

 _'But, if the story is actually true, the Beast is supposed to be dead.'_ he mentally added. The Beast walked out of his view. Chris sighed, he had to warn the others about the new threat.

* * *

While Chris was finding out about the latest threat, Lydia was sleeping at her computer desk.

_She was walking through the forest towards the nemetion. Just then she heard a familiar voice calling her name._

_"Lydia! I can help you." Meredith said as she approached her._

_"Help me with what?" Lydia wanted to know._

_"I can help you with your powers. You just need to trust me." Meredith responded._

_"Okay." Lydia said._

While Lydia was meeting Meredith, the Hales had family bonding time. They played Monopoly together. They had fun, stealing and controlling property. Derek ended up taking the last bit of property. Peter crumbled,

"Freaking cheater." he groused.

* * *

That night, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to an Italian restaurant. They had an appetizer of crusty bread and a main course of ziti and putanesca. The dessert was sweet tiramisu. After paying and leaving the waiter a handsome tip. Erica leaned into Boyd for a warm kiss. Her lips still tasted like the tiramisu.

* * *

In the meantime, Corey and Mason met on Skype for their usual chat. Corey was very excited when he logged on to Skype. He had good news for Mason.

"Guess what? I'll be back in Beacon Hills soon." he announced. Mason was beaming with joy.

"That's fantastic!" he exclaimed. After exchanging good nights and blushing, they logged off. They couldn't wait to be together again.

Noah and Stiles sat down to dinner. Noah was very skeptical of the new dinner. The meal consisted of salmon, rice, and veggies.

"We must make healthier choices. I want you to be around for a long time, so my future kids can know their grandpa." Stiles glared at his dad. The Sheriff sighed,

"The things I do for my kid."


	13. Sins of Our Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Desert Wolf antagonizes Malia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The prologue for the upcoming SM/MCU fic will be posted next. Then I will be focusing on that fic for the next while.  
> On another note, Malia won't be alone when she deals with the Desert Wolf. While I get that Jeff wanted to show the pack dealing with own problems on their own. This arc was handled rather badly. Canon showed how dangerous Corrine can be, being alone and on her own was definitely the last thing Malia needed!

A few weeks had passed since Chris spotted the Beast. Many things had happened since then.

Lydia learned that she could sense death. She also learned that she could prevent someone from dying. Then Meredith got down to business.

"I can tell you how Valack escaped." she stated.

The pack was doing research on the two words they kept seeing all around town. Damnatio Memoriae was soon discovered to be latin.

"It means condemnation of a memory." Danny read.

"It's a punishment where any memories of someone was destroyed. The Romans did it to the 'damned." Cora noted.

"Being forgotten is a punishment worst than death." Erica gasped.

"This is someone forgotten." Stiles finished.

* * *

That night, Parrish and Lydia were alone. Lydia was relaxed, her head pillowed on Parrish's strong shoulder.

"How are your powers coming?" Parrish asked. Lydia sighed,

"They've gotten easier to control." she responded.

"Keep it up. Maybe you'll save us one day." Parrish responded as he kissed her forehead. She sighed into his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Danny had alone time. They cuddled on Danny's bed.

"Have you been hanging out with Jackson lately?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, but he's acting cold." Danny replied. Ethan sat up.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. He just doesn't talk to me anymore." Danny replied sadly.

"We'll talk some sense in him." Ethan promised. He kissed his boyfriend until he smiled.

"I can't promise that he'll be in one piece though." he finished. Danny almost hit him.

* * *

In the meantime, Malia went to the field near the property. The Desert Wolf whistled as she entered the field.

"Right on time." she smirked.

"Who are you?" Malia wasn't amused.

"Still can't remember? Well, that's understandable. I mean, your mother and sister did die, the last time we met." the older woman replied.

"How did you- no." Malia gasped as realization dawned. She growled and rushed her. The younger werecoyote forced the elder against the tree.

When the Desert Wolf reached for her gun, another roar started her. Isaac ran on the scene and grabbed Malia. He got Malia away from the woman, potentially saving her life.

While Isaac was saving Malia, Chris, Allison, and Aiden were tracking the Beast. The Argents were armed to the teeth, while Aiden had his claws out. The were was tracking the scent. They had their sights trained all over the woods. All of sudden, they smelled a strong rotting stench from a nearby cave. They looked inside and saw a grotesque sight. There was blood and bodies everywhere.

"He killed them all!" Allison exclaimed as strange memories unfolded into her mind.

"Get to the car now!" Chris ordered.

* * *

 The next day, the pack gathered for a meeting. They were all concerned about what had happened the night before.

"Are you sure you know what is killing those people?" Erica asked Chris.

"I mean, why would it stuff bodies in a visible cave? Even the kanima never went this far." Boyd added.

"I remember the tale from my childhood. Gerard used to tell me about it. It's a family legend. Anyway, the first Beast did this exact thing." Chris explained.

"However, the hiding place was in the cellar. I heard this story when I was in limbo." Allison recalled. Everyone turned to stare at her in shock.

"Who told you?" Stiles gasped just as Isaac turned green.

"I did not need to know that!" he declared.

"Great Grandma did. Well, technically she is my eight times great grandma. It's part of the reason why she sent me back." Allison admitted. Chris's eyes went wide at the mention of their ancestress.

"But how was the Beast brought back?" Lydia frowned.

"The Dread Doctors brought him back." Allison replied. Everyone groaned.

"Wonderful, the Dread Doctors resurrected a killer so bad, that he was literally erased from history." Stiles groused.

"We're in for a rough ride." Peter warned.

* * *

Peter and Chris had alone time. Peter buried himself into Chris's side. The threat made him extra clingy and affectionate.

"The person that attacked my daughter caused the accident." Peter said.

"The past returned to bite us in the ass." Chris groaned. He was referring to both the Desert Wolf and the Beast. The first Beast had been erased from history for a very good reason!

"The children bear the sins of their fathers." Peter responded. Chris kissed his lover.

"You got that right. However, Allison may be able to handle it." he replied.


	14. Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns more about the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation at last. I'm getting back in the swing of things, so here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next. Ch 15-well it depends on how things pans out, if all goes as planned, it should be posted tmw.

The next day, Peter, the twins, and Derek found Jackson perched in a tree near his childhood home.

"Jackson! Talk to Danny. He's scared!" Derek yelled up.

"Of what?" Jackson snorted.

"Losing you. You've been cold to him, he assumes that you no longer trust him." Ethan explained.

"I do care but-" Jackson began.

"But nothing, please stop shutting me out." Danny said, having driven to the house. Jackson jumped down and grabbed Danny into a hug.

"How adorable and sweet." Peter joked. Derek punched him in the shoulder.

Lydia was sleeping in her bed when a rock crashed through her window, shattering the pane. A hand reached in and twisted, opening the window. Lydia woke up and tried to fight back, but Valack was too swift. He got out of the house with his cargo.

A hour later, Lydia's mom knocked on her door. When no answer came, she opened the door only to discover her missing. She instantly called the entire pack.

"How long has she been gone?" Stiles calmly asked. Everyone was rushing to scent her in the backyard but he stayed inside with her mom.

"I last saw her when she went to take a nap about three hours ago." Natalie answered. Soon, the pack decided to separate to cover more areas.

* * *

 Stiles, Parrish, and Derek looked for Meredith. Derek picked up her scent from a gift that she gave Lydia. They found her in a sparsely furnished room.

"Only Parrish can locate her. You're meant to be." Meredith said. Parrish listened to her as she taught him to focus his eyes and senses.

"She's at the mental institute!" he cried out before taking off. The mates gave chase.

Malia was by the river when she heard rustling from the nearby bushes.

"It's you," she said without even turning.

"You have my powers. I need them back." Corrine announced as she pulled out a knife. She then tried to plunge it into Malia's back. Sadly, Boyd and Erica showed up with the twins. Erica ran and knocked Corrine on her back. Corrine threw her off with a solid punch to the thoracic cavity. She fell off, and the murderous werecoyote made a run for it. Malia stared after her. One of them would be dead by the end of this.

* * *

While Malia was fending off the Desert Wolf, Valack loomed over a restrained Lydia. Derek, Stiles, and Parrish arrived and sneered at the kidnapper.

"Step away from her!" Derek commanded.

"I know about the Beast you are seeking. You see, the Beast was a human in the late 1700s. He was brought back by the Doctors a while ago, but some teenager was used as a vessel. They needed a body." Valack smirked.

"What about the words?" Stiles asked.

"The words all over the town were left by the Dread Doctors. They are trying to get the Beast to remember who he is." came the reply.

"Anyway, if that thing remembers itself, the teenager in him is gone." Valack finished.

"Oh my God!" Stiles gasped.

"You need to make a decision; save the Beast or your precious Lydia. I'm not done with her yet." Valack taunted. Silence fell, they was now at a stalemate.

* * *

Parrish's eyes turned red, and his hand came around Valack's throat. Using the strength of a hellhound, crushed his windpipe and killed him. After freeing Lydia, they looked around and found a mask. It was one of the doctors' masks.

"We can use this to lure the Beast." Stiles suggested.

"Let's find it first." Derek said.

* * *

That night, Derek and Stiles were alone in Derek's bedroom. They were cuddling while discussing what they'd learned.

"From now on, Malia is to be guarded 24/7!" Derek was saying.

"She won't go for it." Stiles warned.

"I'll have Deaton and Peter explain why." Derek replied. Stiles sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." he responded.


	15. Beast's Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison learns more about the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14 as promised. There was so much i wanted to include, I cut out some scenes.

A few weeks had passed since Lydia's kidnapping. One day, Allison called Cora, Parrish, and the rest of Team Human over to her house. She had some important information to share.

"Remember when I nearly died?" she asked her friends.

"How could we forget?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I met someone in limbo." Allison began as memories flooded her mind.

_Allison wandering in the darkness when she ran into someone. The person turned out to be a woman in her 20s. She looked like her only older._

_"Hello, my name is Marie-Jeanne Valet." the woman smiled._

_"Who are you? Why does you look like me?" Allison gasped._

_"Well, my married name is Argent. I'm your eighth times great grandma." Marie-Jeanne explained._

_"Oh! Makes sense! I have always wondered if I was adopted." Allison replied._

_"Well, my genes apparently turned out to be recessive. Every other generation, someone is born with dark hair and eyes like mine." Marie Jeanne smiled._

_"Oh," Allison nodded._

_"Anyway, I have a lot to tell you, and not much time." Marie Jeanne said._

While Allison was revisiting the past, Peter, Derek, Brett, and the betas were searching the high school because everything seems to happen there. The Beast was laying in wait, confirming their theory.

The pack didn't want to attack the Beast and harm the innocent host so they ran. Liam was grabbed by Brett and told to run.

"How are we going to find the host if we run away!" he shouted in protest.

"We can't learn anything if we're dead!" Peter retorted

"Good point!" the teen was forced to admit.

Chris, Malia, Jackson, and the twins were doing their own assignments. The words needed to be covered up in order to buy them some time. The five-some had pails of paint in their hands with paintbrushes.

They'd covered the majority of the words when they received an unwanted guest. Corrine had been passing by when she saw Malia. Seizing her chance, she attacked her.

"Finish the job. This is my fight!" Malia yelled to the others as she skated to the side as Corrine lunged. Malia rapidly kicked hard, cracking Corrine's ribs. The assassin hissed but still fought. She struck out with a punch that could incapacitate a normal human. Corrine saw her bounce back and knew that she would lose this encounter. With a sneer and twirl on the balls of her feet, she took off.

* * *

"Apparently, the story I found on the internet explaining how the Beast was defeated, well it wasn't the real story. What actually happened was..." Allison began.

**_France, 1764;_ **

Marie-Jeanne Valet sat down for a drink at the local tavern. A man walked by her, laughing and buying a beer for his buddy. His blond hair and sharp jaw caught her eye.

"Mr. Theroux, who is that blond gentleman?" she asked the bartender, a dear friend of the family.

"That is Henri Argent. His family is huge, where he is from. His father sent him here for a meeting. Would you like me to introduce him?" the bartender responded. Marie Jeanne nodded and smiled as the man called over Henri. Once introductions were made, the pair hit it off. They talked for a bit before a pair of returning soldiers arrived. Their names were Sebastien and Marcel. Marie Jeanne looked up and her eyes widened. She went silent before a huge smile brightened her features.

"Sebastien!" she called to her brother. The man looked up and smiled broadly. The reunited siblings hugged each other. The celebration was cut off when a man ran in with a young boy in his arms. He was covered in blood and completely pale.

"Help! It was the La Bete du Gevaudan!" he panted.

A hour or so later, a hunting party entered the forest to hunt their local bogeyman. Sebastien volunteered his sister due to her skills. The party consisted of not only Marie Jeanne and the villagers, but Henri Argent was also there. Marie Jeanne raised her crossbow but froze when she heard the snarl. Moments later, a tall and huge creature appeared. Said creature had black fur with what appeared to be red veins all over its body with a bushy tail.

They all gasped and as they trained their weapon on the frightening creature. The Beast sneered, revealing rows of sharp pointy teeth. Then he tore a man apart before running off.

* * *

About two hours later, Marie-Jeanne confronted Marcel. His earlier actions had drawn her suspicions. After serving wine to the guests in order to honor the dead, she turned on the man.

"Are you the Beast?" she demanded.

"Kill me." Marcel suddenly pleaded. Marie-Jeanne stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

"Check the cellar." was all Marcel had to say before he handed over said key. Marie-Jeanne nodded then noticed her brother begin coughing as his eyes flashed white. The woman gasped as realization dawned.

**_1760, North America, French territory;_ **

_Sebastien was parched and wanted some water to drink. However, he had quite the dilemma at the time. How could he lose the British soldiers? Then he saw paw prints with water inside. The water would have to do, so he carefully scooped up some and took a drink. He was unaware of the consequences his decision would wreck.  
_

_On the first full moon, his bones cracked as his clothes ripped. He grunted through the pain of his body mass increasing. When he ventured out, his new instincts overtook him. He ended up killing the first person to cross his path. As time passed, word soon spread of the monster terrorizing North America. The Beast had been born..._

* * *

  ** _1767, France;  
_**

_Three years later, Marie-Jeanne was running from the Beast. Blood splattered her wrists and lower arms. All of sudden, she slipped in the snow. As the young girl slid into the snow, she reached down and grabbed a spear from the snow. Bringing it up, she thrust up. The spear went through the Beast. The creature roared into pain as he changed back to human. Blood drenched the spear and bloomed on Sebastian's chest. All of sudden, he started bleeding black goo. The young woman rushed to him and took his head into her lap. Despite everything the man had done, he still was her big brother.  
_

_"The spear is made of steel, wolfsbane, and Mountain Ash, forged with my blood under a full moon." Marie-Jeanne explained._

_"History will only remember you as a beast." she finished sadly. Sebastien growled into anger as he realized that his sister meant Damnatio Memoriae.  
_

_"I wish it didn't have to be this way!" he growled._

**_2015, limbo;_ **

_"And that is how it happened. I had to kill my brother. How could I not? He had killed children." Marie-Jeanne concluded her tale._

_"Wow." Allison was shocked. It certainly explained so much about her family...  
_

_"The doctors brought him back. It is your turn. You need to stop him." Marie-Jeanne said._

_"Okay, Grandma, I'll do it." Allison swallowed._

* * *

 In the meantime, Derek's group had managed to outrun the Beast. They finally caught his scent and tracked him to a car. Opening the trunk to find blood drenched shoes inside. They gawked, finally a clue! Then Mason turned up.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" he yelled. The group froze as realization dawned. Liam looked stricken. Before they could explain, Corey appeared. The boy grabbed Mason and they both completely faded from view. Footsteps could be heard as the invisible boys retreated. The group looked at each other. Now what?


	16. Aligned to Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrine calls in some friends to help finish what she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. EfAD will be updated next.

A few days later, a portal opened in Beacon Hills and a group of people emerged. They were the Stewarts, Hayden, Zack, and Josh. The group was so happy to be home after months away. Everyone except for Tracy had been restored to their original human selves. Tracy was now a werewolf.

"It's so good to be home." Tracy declared.

The couples went out on a group date. They played laser tag. They had fun teaming up and chasing each other. When they took a break to talk, the topic of Sebastien came up. 

"Sebastien Valet passed his evil genes on." Stiles was saying.

"Wow. Evil goes that deep." Danny commented. The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

Peter and Chris had alone time. Peter snuggled into Chris' side.

"Allison told me who she saw." Chris began.

"How are you taking it?" Peter wanted to know.

"It's difficult to say the least." Chris admitted.

"Yeah. I can see why. Your uncle was the village bogeyman." Peter mused.

"If it'd gotten out, that information could have hurt my grandmother." Chris sighed.

"But they hid it well." Peter pointed out. Chris nodded as he hugged Peter close. He didn't want that beast to harm his beloved.

* * *

Aiden, Jackson, Isaac, Malia, Cora, and Allison hung out. They had a movie night. They watched the blu-ray version of the new Star Wars movie; The Force Awakens.

"That movie lived up to the hype." Isaac commented.

"Shhh!" Jackson hushed everyone. He was absorbed into the movie.

* * *

Mason and Corey hid deep in the forest away from the pack. Mason was still confused while Corey was deeply worried.

"You are the host of the beast." Corey said at last.

"There is no way! Don't play me like that!" Mason insisted. Corey sighed, but he changed the subject.

"No matter how this all ends. I will still care so deeply for you." he confessed. Mason smiled softly.

"I'll still love you, too." he responded. Corey laughed happily and kissed Mason. Moments later, a throat cleared, and they jumped apart. Stiles and Derek stood next to the tree they were hiding behind.

* * *

Elsewhere, Corrine was sick of having to flee when she fought the coyote parasite. So she made a special call to friends for help. Soon, the new partners met up. The group had determined expressions on their faces. They had a score to settle, first they had matters to attend to.

"Glad you called. I've got a problem with the Argents, and if I hurt his mutt's kid, it will ruin him." someone declared.

"I want to take out McCall." another member growled.

"We need to attack the weak and single them out." someone pointed out.

"We attack when the doctors do. It'll overwhelm them." Corrine decided.

"Now, that's a plan! They sure won't see it coming." they smirked.


	17. Sebastien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to separate the Beast and Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

**_basement of Chris's house;_ **

Mason was on the ground with Stiles and Corey at a safe distance. Stiles had a spell book in front of him. When he was ready, he opened the book to the right page and began to read an incantation. Mason and the Beast separated completely.

Moments later, the Doctors arrived, standing on the stairs. They forced the pair out of the way to get to the host and the Beast. When they were gone, Stiles got up with a groan.

"Ah, come on!" he complained.

* * *

About ten minutes later, a portal opened and Kira and Scott walked out. They looked around, seeing the pack there. Scott rushed to Stiles.

"Buddy!" he yelled, swallowing him up into a tight hug.

"Oh, Scotty! I missed your crooked mug!" Stiles grinned.

"We are here to help, but then we have to go back." Kira explained.

"Aw," Liam groaned. Scott grinned and hugged the sandy blond.

"Missed you, too."

* * *

While the pack was welcoming Kira and Scott back, Tracy woke up. She saw Josh, Zack, and Mason tied up. She tried to move but the rope dug in her skin. She began to panic.

Meanwhile, Mason opened his eyes. He was still dizzy, but thankfully, he was no longer possessed.

"Thank God! They took the Beast out of me before the Doctors got there." he exclaimed.

"So, you are like us?!" Josh gawked.

"Yeah." Mason nodded. He felt better now that the Beast was gone. Now, he just needed to get away from the Doctors.

* * *

A hour later, the Dread Doctors stalked into the preserve with the Beast in tow. The pack was already there, waiting. Corrine and her allies were on the other side of the preserve. Kincaid and Matt loomed behind her. The pack were shocked to see that Garrett and Violet had been resurrected with Matt.

"Why are you here?" the Surgeon questioned.

"Handling old business." came the reply. The pack made the first move, splitting to fight both side. The final fight had begun.

* * *

The Beast roared once more before transforming back to human. He fell over as Sebastien. Moments later, he got up angry and rampaging. He ran sharply through the police station leaving chaos in his wake. He arrived at the clinic and ran straight to the door, but the wards bounced him off. He growled and tried to beat down the door.

Allison stepped up behind him, arrow and quiver ready. Parrish, Liam, and Brett were with her, the betas had their claws out, while Parrish was in hellhound mode.

"Uncle Sebastien, we need to have a chat!" she called out.


	18. Seeking Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fights to protect themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 should be posted tmw.  
> Regarding Marcel's decision to become immortal and bring back Sebastien. I admit to having wondered why he went so far. The critics claim that Marcel was in love with Sebastien. While it might be possible, I think a pack bond makes more sense.  
> As for Corrine's allies, one thing that disappointed me about S2 other than Gerard was how they dealt with Matt. I really wanted to see a knock down drag out fight between Derek, all of his pack and Matt. It would have been satisfying.   
> So I decided to make the final fight more exciting than canon gave us. That way, the entire pack all got to fight-well the ones that can. They all get actual closure regarding their past enemies.

Corrine faced off against Malia and Braeden. Braeden had returned to town to face her old enemy. The assassin fought with such abandon. She was vicious in her movements. While Malia and Braeden were more coordinated, but no less ruthless. The Desert Wolf was out to finish Malia once and for all. She wasn't really gunning for Braeden, but there was always collateral.

The Orphans were battling Scott and Kira. Kira used her sword to take on Garrett. Scott had a long standing feud with Violet. He destroyed her garrote first. So she pulled out a gun.

"Lassie is about to be put down." she promptly declared.

Matt transformed into a Kanima and attacked the betas. Derek grabbed Peter to get him away while the three got the hell out of his path, avoiding his claws and teeth. After they were a safe distance away, their eyes flashed gold as their claws came out. The wolves slashed at him and knocked him around. Over the last seventeen months, they had gotten stronger so they were able to gain the upper hand. However, the Kanima was trying to hold its ground. It wasn't going down without a fight.

Kincaid was facing off against the twins. The twins had merged into one beast. Kincaid had a gun out and was shooting wildly at the monstrous beast the twins created. It managed to dodge the fire even with its tremendous size. Moments later, the beast lifted Kincaid up. He was in deep trouble.

* * *

The Dread Doctors fought Chris, Jackson, and Cora. Chris had his rifle trained on the doctors while Jackson and Cora growled and slashed at them. The Surgeon's mask was ripped off, revealing his face. Everyone was shocked when Chris recognized him. He turned out to be Marcel, Sebastien's friend. The shock stood out on their faces before they pieced the mystery together. They were trying to bring back a friend, or rather a pack mate. The bond of loyalty Marcel had regarding Sebastien was too strong. Fighting resumed now that identities were revealed.

At the clinic, Sebastien turned to see Allison, Brett, Liam, and Parrish. He froze as shock ran through his veins.

"Marie-Jeanne, is that you?" he asked as he stared at the young girl. It was like a blast from the past. The girl was a mirror image of his beloved younger sister.

"She was my eight times great grandma. Meaning, you are my great uncle." Allison responded.

All of sudden, Parrish got out his gun and aimed it at Sebastien. Causing the beast to growl and rush to attack his enemy. Allison had her bow ready. It was now or never.

* * *

The hostages were still tied up in an abandoned cabin. In the meantime, Danny, Lydia, Stiles, and Corey managed to find them, after using Corey's advanced smell. They ripped at the ropes with claws and pocket knives. While Corey was now a werewolf, he still had his odd power of invisibility.

The hostages were examined by Lydia before everyone got out.

"Corey! You were right about the Beast. I'm so glad you're here." Mason exclaimed. Corey kissed him softly to soothe him.

"You can do that later. We have to get to the pack house!" Lydia said.

* * *

The battle between Corrine, Malia, and Braeden was still ongoing, however things were heated. Malia knocked Corrine to the ground. She spat out blood as the younger werecoyote loomed over her.

"What? You're going to kill your own mother?" she tried. Malia scoffed. Thanks to her childhood memories she knew what a real mom's love was like.

"A real mother loves the people in her care. She loves her children. Blood doesn't make you my mom. You're merely an egg donor for Evelyn Tate." Malia promptly declared. Then she held her down as Braeden tied her up. The Council would be glad to take her.

Violet had dug her wolfsbane polished nails into Scott. He was groaning in pain, but he knew that he had to fight till the end. With a thundering growl, he grabbed Violet. He pressed onto her neck until she couldn't claw at him anymore. She stopped struggling and died. Meanwhile, Kira still had her sword, swinging around at Garrett. He was trying to play off her under controlled powers, but the kitsune was too powerful. With the force of concentrated energy, she plunged the sword into him. He was dead before she pulled it out. The couple sighed in relief, mission accomplished.

The Kanima chased them to the pond. He tried to cross but couldn't, due to his aquaphobia. All of sudden, Derek popped up from behind him and forced him under the water. He held it down with help from Peter. The betas held onto its tail so it couldn't paralyze Derek. It twitched and eventually the bubbles stopped breaking the surface.

"It's gone, it can't hurt us anymore." Derek sighed.

The twins knocked Kincaid unconscious and tied him up. Surprisingly, he was easy to subdue. The twins separated and smiled, their part was done.

Parrish was harnessing his powers to dodge Sebastien. Allison needed the perfect shot to put her uncle down. She had promised her grandma. So she carefully lined up the shoot, then pulled the bow. She shot him in his spine with a laced tip. He howled but went limp as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was dead before he hit the ground. Allison panted and turned to Parrish.

"Take me back to my pack." she said. She needed comfort **now.**

The Dread Doctors felt it, the breaking of pack bond as their pack mate died. They weakened as soon as Sebastien died. Chris, Jackson, and Cora used it to their advantage. Marcel was happy to die as the bullet hit its target, his heart. He couldn't live without Sebastien. The other two were incapacitated and were to be taken to the council.

* * *

After the council members that were hidden in the police force took away the bodies and living prisoners in custody. Chris and Peter went home. Parrish made sure Allison got to the pack house, so the men were alone.

"Are you okay, Peter?" Chris asked, looking over him. He worried and looked for any scratches. Peter stopped him.

"I'm fine. However, I want to know how you are right now." he replied.

"Marcel and Sebastien are dead. So that's one chapter of family history closed. Corrine was Malia's birth mother, but all things considered, I'm okay." Chris sighed.

"I can't remember her. Talia took my memories of them both to protect Malia. She could've set up the private adoption to get her away from Corrine." Peter responded.

"I'll ask Deaton tomorrow. Tonight, we need our rest." Chris replied. Peter kissed Chris, his love showing through. This man was his everything he needed and wanted. He would never give him up.


	19. Truth about Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wants to learn about Malia's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18 as promised. The epi will be posted next.

The pack were meeting with the Council police forces. They were calm as they turned the prisoners in. The council representatives took the surviving Doctors, Corrine, and Kincaid into custody.

"Thank you. We'll take it from here." the council said.

* * *

A hour later, Scott and Allison were talking things through.

"I was destroyed when you died. We'd lost someone great." he said.

"I did die. It was so brief, but I saw so much. I met my great grandma Marie-Jeanne Valet, and I learned about the Beast aka Uncle Sebastien." Allison responded. Scott was shocked by the revelation.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"It hurts to kill family. Even if they deserves death." Allison spoke sadly. Scott hugged her. She needed all the comfort she could get.

Kira and Scott said goodbye to the pack. They didn't want to leave. So they went around hugging everyone.

"We'll see you when we're ready." Kira promised just as the portal opened.

The next morning, Chris went to talk with Deaton.

"What happened with Malia, Peter, and her mother?" he asked.

"Peter and Corrine had a fling. Malia was born, but she took part of Corrine's powers. Corrine was furious." Deaton explained.

"So, Talia was protecting her after all." Chris mused.

"Exactly." Deaton replied.

"I agree with her decision." Chris declared.

"It was the best decision that she ever made." Deaton nodded.

* * *

That evening, Mason and Corey went out on their first date. They had dinner outside. The young couple couldn't seem to stop blushing. As they ate and got to know each other, they became more affectionate. At the end of their date, Corey kissed Mason hard at his front door. They heard someone clear their throat and saw Liam in the doorway. Mason blushed furiously and his boyfriend glared.

* * *

 The next day, Brett, Liam, Boyd, Erica, Ethan, and Danny went out on a group date. They went to a concert. The couples had fun, dancing to each act and eating from local vendors. They had less constraints, and they could be more lively. Brett smothered Liam in kisses.

"Get a room," Boyd laughed. Brett smirked and pulled Liam away from the crowd. The couples burst into laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had the Manor all to themselves. The Alpha couple kissed softly in their large bed.

"Have you spoken with Malia or your uncle yet?" Stiles asked.

"Uncle Peter called me after Chris talked with Deaton. Corrine is definitely Malia's mother." came the reply.

"How is Malia then?" Stiles asked.

"Fine. Right now, we don't need to talk about them. I have something I want to do." Derek smirked. Then he pushed Stiles into the bed sheets and grabbed the lube. After prepping Stiles, he took his mate. Derek made love to the other in a steady, responsible manner. In the end, Stiles panted and came all over himself. Derek shook as he came inside Stiles.

As they came down from their highs, Derek grinned into Stiles' temple.

"I love you so much."

"Ditto." Stiles replied.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples in the pack have their moments as evil lurks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. I'll be focusing on the prologue for the next Detective Stiles fic. The title is Perfect Sabotage.  
> More notes at the end of this chapter.  
> ETA: Season 6B is a major mess. Since the writers decided to pull a JR Rowlings on us, I decided that there's no way to fix that section. S6A is a go, when I can find inspiration...The oneshots, I have planned, I am definitely doing.

A few days had passed since the final battle. The pack had gained some new members in Tracy, Corey, Zack, and Josh. One day, the pack all had a Skype call with Scott and Kira. They wanted to see them so badly.

"When will you come home?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Around second term. We're completing assignments, so we should be able to catch up." Scott replied.

"Don't worry too much. We'll be home before you know it." Kira reassured.

That afternoon, Peter and Chris got their daughters together to play strategy games. They all played Clue and Monopoly. The quartet had fun laughing and playing.

"Pay up," Allison smirked as she took the last of her father's property. Maybe Peter had rubbed off on her.

* * *

That night, the Stilinskis and Hales had a dinner-and-movie night. It was a tradition in the Stilinski family that they wanted to share. They watched the Blade movies, Marvel's first blockbuster movies. Stiles insisted that no one skipped the movies no matter, how bad the fourth one was. The movie viewing was in comfortable conversation.

"I keep forgetting these movies ever belonged to Marvel. I wish that they would be proud of the series. It saved them from bankruptcy." Peter said. Stiles nodded as Blade faced down the reincarnated Dracula. Things were just getting good.

* * *

The next day, the pack met at the Manor to have bonding time. They jumped in a pile. Derek and Stiles were in the middle. Mason and Liam were around them. Corey and Brett curled around them. And the other betas and humans cuddled into them. New members got used to the sweet warm atmosphere. People that had gotten hurt benefited from the closeness of pack. It didn't take long before the pack fell asleep in the warm pile. They slept peacefully.

* * *

A few days later, Brett and Liam had Brett's place to themselves. Brett's parents were out of town on business and Brett brought his boyfriend over. The door was still locked in case someone came over.

Liam sat up in Brett's lap. He moaned as the elder nipped and sucked at his sensitive skin. It was hot and exposed. His shirt had been thrown across the floor. Brett turned them over, pulling off his own shirt and going for Liam's belt. He nipped at the thin skin of his hips and slipped off his jeans. Liam yanked at Brett's own belt.

"Off, dammit!" he exclaimed. Brett smirked but stood up. He dropped his jeans and boxers. Liam groaned, and the older teen crawled back on top of him.

"Better?" he asked. Liam nodded so Brett grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked his fingers. He pressed one inside of Liam and kissed him softly.

"Breathe, baby boy," Brett sighed. The blond groaned and pressed back against the finger. He pressed in another slick finger, fucking him open slowly. Liam asked for another, and Brett obeyed him. It wasn't long before Liam was begging,

"God, fuck me please! I can't wait any longer." So Brett lined himself up and pressed inside. He thrust slowly, taking his time with Liam. He wanted to let his boyfriend know that this was a serious thing. This was not a fling but a serious relationship, so he made love to Liam.

Brett rolled his hips, and Liam gripped the sheets. He leaned up for a hot passionate kiss. The older man could feel Liam whimper into his mouth. He was so close to coming. He stroked Liam and kissed him hard. He felt the boy clamp down on his cock as he came all over his hand. Brett groaned at the ecstasy on Liam's face. He thrust harder, chasing his own orgasm. He shook as he came inside Liam, slumping over his boyfriend.

As they came down from their highs, Liam ran his hands through the older's hair. He pressed sweet kisses to his parted lips. Brett sat up for a hard kiss.

"I love you so much, Liam," the younger blushed and held his hand.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Allison and Malia went out to catch a movie, leaving their parents alone in their home. Chris laid his buzzed head on Peter's shoulder. The wolf ran his fingers over the stubble on his head.

"The girls are healing well. They seem to talk more about how they feel." Chris was saying.

"Great! Communication is good while you heal. I should know. Sometimes Malia and I would just make those notes about how we feel if we're not up for face-to-face conversations." Peter said. Chris kissed Peter. It was different from their usual kisses. It wasn't the soft peck or a heated lip-lock, but it meant so much. Chris was proud of Peter's progress. He had come so far.

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles were in their bedroom. Derek wrapped himself around Stiles in their bed.

"Derek, do you see us ever marrying?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, but not right now. Our pack needs to be stronger. It is better for the Alpha couple to marry in a stable pack." Derek responded.

"I agree with you. I think we should wait at a few years before getting married. There is a lot going on still." Stiles mused. Derek kissed his temple.

"When you become my fiance. I'll be the luckiest Alpha in the world." Derek felt Stiles melt into him and a kiss was pressed to his jaw. He meant every word.

Elsewhere, an abandoned lab stood. The Dread Doctors were gone, but their lair remained. A vial had broken open, its contents spilling on the lab floor. A cryo tube was broken and cracked. Footprints were on the ground in green goo, leading off from the lab.

Evil had been unleashed into Beacon Hills. It was too late to undo it. All that could be done was to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending, but there will be definitely a sequel, so I went by canon. The sequel is based on S6. However, the prologue won't be posted until after the finale for S6 is aired.


End file.
